Leo
Introduction The Leo is a Heavy Robot with 3 × light and 1 × heavy hardpoints. Purchased at level 6 with 155,000 HP and a base speed of 32 km/h, it is an intimidating presence on the battlefield. The Leo reaches its maximum speed of 35 km/h at level 9. Because of its ability to mount a heavy weapon and three light weapons, it is very versatile. A Leo can be configured for close combat with a loadout of an Thunder or Zeus for its heavy weapon and Magnums, Pinatas, or Punishers for the light hard points. Less commonly seen but still highly capable is the 1 × Trident/3 × Pin loadout. Optimized at medium ranges, possessing less firepower than a 3 × Trident Fury or a 2 × Trident/2 × Pin Natasha, but with better speed and durability than either bot. One other effective medium-range Leo mounts 1 × Thunder and 3 × Pins; this version is less specialized than the Thunder/Pinata Leo, trading sheer point-blank firepower for vastly improved range and splash damage. Though Pinata on Leo can be replaced with Aphids, one must note that there is a bug when top-mounted Aphid explodes on launch; it is not known if Thunder-Aphid combo is a root of the problem, or it is just pure Leo bug. It is not happening on every shot, but nevertheless not pleasant to have. This is a video of a bug; notice the explosion at the moment Aphid fire, no Aphids in-flight whatsoever and HP is not changed. https://youtu.be/lNI3njS99o8 It seems that Aphid bug happens a lot less after v2.9 update, or even might be fixed altogether. Suggestions for long-range combat are the Nashorn or Kang Dae for its heavy weapon, and three Molots can do a great deal of damage from moderate range. Some Leos are armed exclusively with energy weapons: an Trebuchet or a Zeus for its heavy weapon and three Gekkos, as this can be a deadly combination due to the precision and damage of energy weapons, as well as their ability to ignore energy shields. Leos are a bit slow to use as knife fighters, the trade off coming when the Leo’s devastating broadside is eventually brought to bear. High burst damage and firepower make Leo a nightmare to deal with, and its extreme health pool can be hard for even Rhinos to take down. The most powerful knife fighter set up for the Leo is currently 1 × Thunder and 3 × Pinatas. This has extremely high burst damage and can cripple opponents before they deal too much damage, however, it is effective only at ranges of 300m or less. It is not advised to maintain continuous Thunder barrage fire unless range is less than 250m; the Thunder’s wide shot spread renders it almost useless beyond point-blank range. Lancelot is one of the toughest bots for a knifer Leo to counter, as Lancelot’s durability is little less than the Leo while firepower is slightly superior. While the Leo possesses higher burst damage, the Lancelot’s firepower in an extended fight is markedly superior. It is recommended to engage Lancelot with Pin and/or Trident rockets when possible and avoid point-blank encounters. When forced to duel a Lancelot at close range, make use of any available cover and force the Lancelot to expose itself first. Once the initial shots have been exchanged and the Leo’s Pinatas are empty, Lancelot’s shield will render the Leo’s thunder less effective and the Lancelot’s own Thunder and Orkans/Tarans will continue to deal heavy damage. It is not likely that a knifer Leo will win a 1v1 battle with a full-health Lancelot unassisted or without usage of decent cover. Overall, Leo is a powerful bot with extreme versatility. It is less specialized than other heavies, lacking Fury and Natasha’s sniping firepower and falling short of the Lancelot’s amazing durability as a knife fighter; however Leo is one of the very few bots that can be configured for literally any combat range and remain a legitimate battlefield threat. Update History The Leo has been buffed in game updated so far. * Update 2.5.0 ** Health was increased by 4.6%. * Update 1.6.0 ** Max Speed: 27 -> 35 * Update 0.9.0 ** Base Health: 96,000 -> 120,000 Trivia * Leo’s cockpit and thigh strongly resemble German main battle tank Leopard 2’s turret and hull * This bot has the highest HP out of all the non WP bots and the second highest HP in the game * The Leo, along with the Boa and Doc, has the shortest name of any robot in the game. * In earlier version Leo, as well as other GER bots, were designed with German 2WW crosses on hips and torso. These were removed due to political issues with some ex-USSR users. Category:Robot Category:4 Hardpoints Category:Buy Silver Category:Light Hardpoint Category:Heavy Hardpoint Category:Heavy Robot Category:GER